Draco Malfoy n'est pas parfait!
by rubis et le loup
Summary: OS/ A tous celles et ceux qui fantasment sur Draco Malfoy, moi, Hermione Granger, vous apporte aujourd'hui la preuve qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait que vous le pensez!


**Prologue: **

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici mon tout premier Draco-Hermione et même si je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça va donner, il a été écrit avec cœur et humour. Du coup, j'espère que je saurai vous divertir comme il se doit !

Cette fiction est dédiée à **Loufoca-Granger** pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance de nous faire rêver avec ses histoires plus délurées les unes que les autres et la remercier généreusement pour ses lettres adorables qui me rendent accros, même si je sais d'une source sûre qu'elle les écrit sous imperium…

Cette idée m'est venue grâce à elle, en lisant sa « dispute » avec Elena Grape (pour plus de preuves, voir la papote du forum ou twitter) alors qu'elles s'entretuaient pour savoir à qui appartenait Draco Malfoy. Elle en est même venue à menacer de stopper sa fiction en cours ! Si si je vous jure ! Et je sais qu'elles ne sont pas les seules dans ce cas…

Alors, pour aider à calmer le jeu avant que FF ne devienne un véritable champ de bataille dont la cause n'est autre qu'un beau crétin de Serpentard foutument sexy, j'ai dû prendre contact avec une sorcière que vous connaissez tous et qui va régler ce conflit une bonne fois pour toute…^^

**Draco Malfoy n'est pas parfait !**

Je voudrais délaisser un communiqué à tous celles et ceux qui pensent que Draco Malfoy est parfait.

La première question qui me vient à l'esprit est : « non mais où êtes-vous allé chercher ça ?! »

Allez-y, avouez tout, il vous a payés c'est ça ? Menacés ? Soudoyés ? Ahhh je sais : il vous a fait du chantage affectif ! C'est bien lui ça. Quand il n'utilise pas honteusement ses charmes plus qu'attractifs pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, il passe par des moyens encore plus répréhensibles.

Et bien entendu, vous vous êtes laissés avoir ! Quelle bande de beaux bleus vous faites !

Alors, je vais le dire une bonne fois pour toute, ici et maintenant et je veux que vous l'enregistriez : « Draco Malfoy n'est PAS parfait ! »

Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ! Vous voulez des preuves ? bien ! soit !

Oubliez quelques instants que je suis une Griffondor et que donc, naturellement, je me dois de voir tout ce qui se réfère de près ou de loin à une certaine maison comme quelque chose d'affreusement horrible et repoussant.

Oubliez aussi le fait que je suis une née moldue et qu'ainsi j'ai dû subir quelques brimades au cours de ma jeunesse de la part de certains sangs purs qui ont eu tendance à me faire me méfier de la soit disant « noblesse et bonne éducation » de tous ces foutus aristocrates consanguins hypocrites et attardés !

Oubliez encore que je ne suis pas une reine de beauté, le dernier mannequin en date, que je ne travaillerai jamais pour Victoria Secret, ne serai jamais considérée comme la plus belle femme du monde et ne poserai jamais nue pour un numéro de Playboy version sorcier (pas que je le désire hein !) et que du coup j'ai tendance à être un peu cynique et sceptique face aux bonnes intensions de la gente masculine lorsque celle-ci s'intéresse à moi. Spécialement lorsque cette fameuse gente masculine est considérée comme le sexe symbole de Poudlard.

Non non, oubliez tout ça !

Et par dessus tout oubliez que Draco Malfoy est l'association de ces trois tares : Serpentard, Sang-Pure et Dieu du sexe! En gros, soyons franches, déjà, dès le début, il partait avec des bâtons dans les roues.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, nous allons faire fi de ces caractéristiques pour le moins dérangeantes et plus qu'attristantes (après tout, il est né comme ça, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir).

Non ! Pourquoi je sais pertinemment que Malfoy est imparfait ? Et bien, la réponse est simple : je sors avec.

Alors je vous vois venir avec vos : « quoi ?! Non ! Comment c'est possible ?! Mais Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ? On t'a empoisonnée ? Tu es malade ?... » Et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres. Après tout j'ai déjà eu le droit à tous les esclandres possibles et inimaginables par mes chers camarades Griffondors. On m'a même forcée, et quand je dis forcée c'est stupéfixée, pris ma baguette, attachée (comme si les deux premiers ne suffisaient pas…) et trainée de force jusqu'à l'infirmerie voir Pompom. Et j'ai dû passer tous les tests afin de vérifier que je n'avais pas perdu la tête. Je ne préfère même pas vous décrire le choc que ça a été pour mes merveilleux amis de savoir que leur tendre et innocente protégée découvrait les joies du sexe avec le plus vil, fourbe et pervers de tous les serpents…

Mais bon, revenons à l'essentiel : oui je sors avec Malfoy, donc oui je suis la mieux placée pour le connaître.

Et je suis donc la mieux placée pour vous prouver par une démonstration par l'absurde que ce que je raconte est vrai.

Commençons par décrire l'homme parfait voulez-vous.

Celui-ci doit être naturellement beau. Genre l'adonis qui n'a besoin de rien faire pour ressembler à un dieu vivant, qui peut porter tout ce qu'il veut, même un sac poubelle, et restera toujours aussi sexy. Et qui ne fait rien pour travailler cette apparence parce qu'elle fait partie de lui tout simplement. Il est naturellement beau et le sait. Vous pensez que Malfoy est ainsi ? Vous êtes trop naïfs…

Voyez plutôt, penchez-vous dans cette pensive et découvrez le vrai Prince des Serpentard...

* * *

Un matin comme tous les matins où Hermione se réveillait dans le lit vide de son petit ami, elle se leva, le corps encore engourdi de la veille au soir, les yeux à moitiés clos et l'esprit bien endormi et se dirigea dans leur salle de bain commune envahie de pots de crèmes, soins et produits cosmétiques en tout genre (dont la plus part ne lui appartenait pas et donc, par un raisonnement mathématique simple, elle vous laissera deviner à qui tous ces produits étaient…) et elle se retrouva face à un Draco Malfoy à la face visqueuse, dégoulinante et verte.

Croyez le ou non mais cette vision d'épouvante matinale eut le don de faire baisser en flèche l'attraction magnétique du jeune homme. Surtout lorsque ce fut la première rencontre de la journée et qu'il était 8h00 du matin.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria Hermione d'horreur.

L'autre, face au miroir, le pied reposant près du lavabo afin de surélever une de ses jambes pleine de mousse, reporta son attention sur la jeune fille sans être gêné pour une mornille.

« Ahh je t'ai piqué ton masque pour le visage. Celui que t'as offert Pansy pour enlever les points noirs. Pas que j'en ai besoin, mais au cas où. D'ailleurs chouchou, tu devrais le mettre de temps en temps, ça ne te ferait pas de mal » avoua négligemment son petit ami qui n'allait plus en être un s'il continuait ses insinuations douteuses.

« T'es en train de me dire que j'ai des boutons là ? » s'offusqua cette dernière.

« Non, ne te vexe pas ! Tu interprètes mal ce que je dis ! » répondit alors l'autre calmant les doutes d'Hermione, chose qui dura moins de cinq secondes. « Je n'ai jamais sous entendu ça. Je t'informe juste que tu as des points noirs, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Quoi ! » s'égosilla-t-elle. « Comment ose-tu…Attends…Draco… C'est mon rasoir là ? » demanda-elle alors, oubliant le sujet de conversation et fixant la lame entre les doigts du garçon.

« Je te demande pardon? » Il semblait que celui-ci était un peu déstabilisé par le brusque changement de discussion.

« Dans ta main, c'est mon rasoir ? »

« Oui… Et alors ? » s'enquerra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon rasoir ? » souffla-t-elle tout simplement stupéfaite.

« J'en avais besoin et je n'en ai plus alors… »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon rasoir ? » se bornait-elle complètement choquée.

« Bé pour m'épiler les jambes voyons ! Pour quelles raisons tu utilises un rasoir toi ? » railla Draco de son petit sourire en coin.

« Tu t'épiles les jambes ? Depuis quand tu t'épiles les jambes ? »

Rien à faire, elle ne détrônait pas. Son regard interdit jaugeait avec consternation cette fameuse jambe blanche à moitié écrémée, à moitié dénudée de toute pilosité.

« Depuis… heu… la cinquième année je crois. Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais imberbe naturellement ? C'est fou le nombre de filles qui croient cette rumeur ! J'ai des poils ok ! Je suis un homme ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça. » avoua le blond tout en continuant sa tâche avec concentration.

« Et tu ne crois pas que te raser casse le mythe ? »

« Comment ça ? » sa voix rauque vrilla sous l'allusion.

« Ca fait gay ! Non mais si tu as des tendances je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant ! Après tout, il y a pleins de filles qui fantasment sur une relation entre Harry et toi et tout cet engouement ne part pas de rien non ? Après tout, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu… »

« Quoi ?! » glapit le jeune homme mortifié. « Non ! Potty et moi ! Tout ça parce que je m'épile ! Non mais il y a pleins de mecs qui le font ! »

« Comme ? »

« Comme… comme… comme Blaise par exemple ! »

« Blaise est gay. » affirma Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et alors ?! Je ne vois pas le rapport ! » s'énerva Draco piqué dans sa fierté.

« T'essayes de prouver que tu ne l'es pas… »

« Bon ok, je m'épile. Certes, au premier abord cela peut porter à confusion. Mais ça ne casse en rien mon côté masculin pur et dur ! »

« T'es une foutu princesse Draco ! Une princesse narcissique et beaucoup trop attachée à son apparence. » se moqua la jeune fille.

« Non c'est faut ! » s'insurgea l'autre sous le regard de sa petite amie qui en disait long. « Bien ! Vas y, donne moi d'autres arguments qui laisseraient sous entendre que je pense à mon apparence plus que de raison ! »

« Tu te passes de la crème sur le corps… »

« Non mais sans parler de ça. »

« Tu passes plus de temps à te regarder dans la glace que Lavande et les sœurs Patil réunies... »

« Non mais sans parler de ça ! »

« Tu sembles porter une importance capitale à ce que tu portes, genre : '_Mais non Hermione voyons! Enfin ! Je ne peux absolument pas mettre un pull bleu canard par merlin tout puissant! Le bleu canard était à la mode de la saison passée ! Je vais passer pour quoi mo_i !' » babilla la jeune fille d'une voix criarde.

« Bon, écoute, » argua Draco d'une voix calme malgré son irritation. « Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu a l'air de très bien vivre le fait que tes cheveux sont secs et hirsutes, que tu as des points noirs et que tes habits sont dépareillés que je dois en faire autant ! »

« Si je suis aussi horrible je peux savoir pourquoi tu sors avec moi la fouine ? » susurra alors la Griffondor blessée et offensée dans son orgueil.

« Ta peau est douce et tu as de jolis yeux. Puis sous ces taudis ce cache un corps tout à fait bandant. Et enfin, va savoir pourquoi mais ce côté débraillé et touffu m'attire. J'aime imaginer que c'est grâce et mes exploits que tu es comme ça. »

« Connard »

* * *

Vous voyez ? Et vous n'imaginez pas le temps qu'il passe dans la salle de bain ! Vous croyez qu'il est ainsi naturellement mais c'est du fake tout ça ! Sa peau douce et éclatante : « crème de jour et de nuit Lanvin» ! Ses yeux si profonds : « anticernes L'Oréal » ! Ses cheveux soyeux : « soin Kerastase » ! Ses muscles de Dieu du stade : «… ». Non ça ok je dois reconnaître qu'ils se débrouille très bien de lui même. Mais vous avez compris le principe…

Voilà ! Tout est dit ! Le mythe est détruit !

Ensuite, un homme parfait se doit d'être prévenant, romantique et gentil. Vous pensez réellement que Malfoy est romantique? Et gent… excusez moi, je viens de m'étouffer avec ma salive.

Venez jeter un coup d'œil…

* * *

C'était une belle journée de printemps où il faisait décidément trop beau pour rester enfermé dans une salle du château. Pour cela et bien pour cela (et non pas parce qu'elle s'était fait enlevée de force par un crétin de Serpentard beaucoup trop grand et musclé) Hermione était tranquillement allongée sur un des murés en pierre, le dos contre une colonne, profitant de la douceur des rayons lumineux sur son visage. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre des plus intéressants sur l'économie et le système monétaire des Gobelins après leur guerre contre les Trolls des montagnes. En sommes, tout était pour le mieux. Tout excepté un bruit dérangeant de fond fait par les aboiements de son petit ami sur des Poufsouffles avant que ceux-ci ne déguerpissent plus vite que leur ombre.

« Malfoy, » souffla-t-elle de dépit sans lever les yeux de son bouquin « pourquoi est-ce que tu fais peur aux premières années ? »

« Pour avoir le respect. » avoua tranquillement ce dernier en retournant s'asseoir sur son murée à ses côtés.

« Tu l'a déjà le respect : tu es un Malfoy et un héros de guerre, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Pour avoir la paix. Comme ça ils iront embêter un autre préfet en cas de besoin. » affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

« Personne ne vient jamais te voir, il est de notoriété publique que tu remballes tout le monde. » contra-t-elle avec évidence.

« Parce que je m'ennuie ! » rouspéta-t-il alors, avouant ses intentions.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire lâcher son livre et elle porta son regard sur le jeune homme qui faisait la moue comme un petit garçon capricieux.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'ennuies ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il faisait beau, ils étaient ensembles, elle avait accepté sans rechigner (quelle mauvaise foi) de ne pas aller dans la bibliothèque et ils étaient en pleine activité intellectuelle et intéressante.

« Parce que ma petite amie est plus préoccupée par ses bouquins que par moi ! Tu devrais t'occuper de moi ! Tu sais le nombre de filles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place?! »

« Oui je sais » soupira-t-elle de consternation.

« Bien… ! Et ça ne te fait rien ? Tu n'es pas jalouse ? Même un tout petit peu ?... Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? » s'exclama le Serpentard ronchon.

« Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Ce n'est pas parce que je vais me mettre à crier, faire une scène et te faire la tête que ça va changer quelque chose. »

« Non mais ça se serait très productif. »

« En quoi ? »

« Pour mon égo ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. » persiffla Hermione en retournant à sa lecture.

« De toute manière je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec toi Granger ! » l'entendit-elle rouspéter « Tes bouquins te font plus mouiller que moi, tu es incapable de reconnaître ma perfection, sans parler que tu es une véritable emmerdeuse ! »

« Mince, Draco arrête avec tous ses compliments je ne sais plus où me mettre ! » s'amusa-t-elle sarcastiquement sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Un silence tranquille s'installa alors quelque temps, coupé seulement par les soufflements de martyr du gamin à ses côtés. Mais au bout d'un moment celui-ci ne tint plus.

« Hermione, pourquoi on est ensemble déjà ? »

« Parce que tu m'as soulée pendant des mois pour que je sorte avec toi, tu as envoyé tous les garçons qui m'approchaient à l'infirmerie, tu as soudoyé Ron avec du chocolat pour l'avoir dans ton camp, tu as fait du chantage à Harry pour qu'il me force à te laisser une chance et tu as menacé de te suicider. Et puis comme de toute manière tu n'arrêtais pas de m'embrasser que je le veuille ou non… » énuméra-t-elle d'une traite toujours plongée dans son traité d'économie.

« Ah oui. C'est vrai... Et pourquoi je veux sortir avec toi déjà ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes. » déclara-t-elle naturellement. Puis elle releva la tête vers le blond. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Ca… » soupira-t-il avec tragédie « j'en sais foutrement rien. »

* * *

Voilà ! C'est beau l'amour hein ! Vous commencez à saisir le personnage ? Non ? Il vous en faut encore ?

Bien !

Nous sommes d'accord que l'homme parfait se doit d'être intelligent. Il doit avoir au minimum le QI d'Einstein, le leadership de Churchill et la réactivité de James Bond.

Alors je sais pertinemment que vous pensez cela de Draco. C'est le prince des Serpentard, il nous dépasse tous par son génie, sa sournoiserie et sa capacité innée à manipuler et voir à travers les autres. De plus, pour tenir une maison aussi effroyable d'une main de fer, il faut en avoir dans le pantalon (et je tiens à préciser que vous n'avez absolument pas besoin d'aller vérifier par vous même, oui il en a…), MAIS (parce qu'il y a un « mais ») il n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'il veut bien le prétendre !

Voilà la preuve…

* * *

Hermione Granger était en train de mourir sur place. A l'heure actuelle elle ressemblait plus à un zombi qu'autre chose. Ses cheveux adoptaient la coiffure de Bellatrix Lestrange, des cernes violettes descendaient jusqu'à ses joues, son visage creux et fatigué était révélateur de ses longues nuits de travail et ses absences aux repas et enfin, ses doigts en sang dévorés de manière compulsive trahissaient son stresse surdéveloppé.

Assis à ses côtés Draco soupira d'agacement et lui attrapa sa main droite qu'il éloigna de sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'attaquer les os.

« Calme toi Granger, on dirait une folle et tu effraies tout le monde. » ironisa-t-il bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? MacGonnagal va nous rendre les résultats des examens qui vont compter pour un tiers des ASPICS et tu veux que je me calme! Je te signale qu'à la vue des résultats des autres cours, j'ai du souci à me faire ! » paniqua la jeune fille d'une voix hystérique.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et s'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa petite amie était une bombe à retardement et le moindre mot mal interprété pouvait la faire exploser. Surtout si cela venait de lui…

Pour remettre les choses dans leur contexte, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy avaient beau être ensemble, ils n'en étaient pas moins en compétition lorsqu'il s'agissait des résultats scolaires. Enfin, la compétition était surtout bien présente pour la Griffondor qui se devait d'être la première en tout. Le Serpentard, lui, se contentait de travailler un minimum, recevant des notes parfaites la plus part du temps sans avoir besoin de beaucoup s'impliquer, ce qui avait tendance à mettre sa copine en rage.

Et un jour où elle s'enflammait de fureur face à cette injustice alors qu'il se foutait royalement de son comportement, elle le défia de la battre lors de ces fameux examens. Ce fut avec un sourire goguenard qu'il accepta de rentrer dans le jeu.

Sans suivit des mois où la jeune fille se plongea dans ses études, délaissant quelque peu ses amis et son couple au point où Draco ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois où ils avaient couchés ensemble.

Et alors qu'ils avaient reçu les résultats de l'ensemble des matières excepté la métamorphose, il se trouvait que Malfoy la devançait de quelques points.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de la charrier pour qu'elle ne se flagelle toute seule et se traite de stupide fille sans cerveau dont la vie était fichue. Elle se sentait minable et en voulait au monde entier, Draco particulièrement. Du coup, là encore, il avait fallu oublier les belles nuits de chevauchées nocturnes dans son lit.

Et alors qu'ils étaient en classe et que McGonagall distribuait les résultats la tension montait à son crescendo.

Hermione était au bord du malaise alors que son copain, pour le moins détendu, s'empêchait comme il pouvait de ricaner de la situation.

Le professeur passa devant eux et leur tendit deux feuilles.

« Très bon travail miss Granger. Monsieur Malfoy, on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous. J'espère sincèrement que vous saurez vous rattraper lors de l'examen final. » informa-t-elle d'une voix pincée tout en continuant son avancée.

Hermione, après avoir vu sa note fructueuse qui la fit respirer de nouveau, osa jeter un coup d'œil sur la feuille de son camarade et elle en resta stupéfaite de choc. Les yeux ronds comme deux soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte, elle dévisageait son homologue.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Faut croire que non » répliqua ce dernier d'une voix atone.

« Par Merlin Malfoy ! Je te gagne ! Mais haut la main ! Ahahah tu vois que tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu le penses ! » l'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Oui oui tu es la meilleure, tu avais raison, tu n'étudies pas pour rien, et ton travail porte ses fruits. Tu n'as donc plus besoin de toujours t'en faire. » conséda-t-il de manière exagérée.

« Non mais là ! Mais t'es nul ! Pourquoi est ce que je sors avec toi déjà ? » s'enquit-elle avec suffisance.

« Parce que je suis beau, fort, riche, marrant et que je suis bien un des seuls à pouvoir te supporter. » avoua-t-il naturellement.

« Peut-être. » grogna Hermione qui n'appréciait pas son dernier argument. Elles s'emporta alors : « Mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à ton intelligence ! Non mais franchement ! Je devrais aller voir ailleurs, me trouver quelqu'un qui a un peu plus de matière grise… »

« Calme toi Granger et pète un coup ! » siffla dangereusement le Serpentard dont la jalousie excessive commençait à s'infiltrer redoutablement en lui. « Redescends de ta montagne deux secondes histoire de bien comprendre que tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi ! Et tu n'as certainement pas intérêt ! » menaça-t-il d'une voix dure.

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne trouverai pas mieux ? » le provoqua la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas les menaces, même voilées.

« Parce qu'en plus de tuer la personne qui penserait prendre ma place, tu ne trouveras jamais plus brillant que moi ! »

« Et moi alors, je suis quoi ? Regarde ! La née moldue ! La Griffondor ! Elle est la première de sa génération ! ahahahah ! »

Le Serpentard souffla un bon coup tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Et la voilà repartie.

« Tu sais bien que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ton sang ! Je pense déjà avoir fait amende honorable un bon nombre de fois alors ne remets pas cela sur le tapis s'il te plait. »

« Pardon » souffla-t-elle alors d'une petite voix coupable. Tout en allant caresser sa joue elle lui offrit un doux sourire qui lui rendit. « Mais je t'ai quand même mis minable ! » chantonna-t-elle tout en fanfaronnant.

« Ce n'est pas que de ton ressort. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante en se calmant derechef.

En réponse il lui sourit moqueusement bien qu'avec tendresse.

« Je me dois de ne pas être top intelligent mon cœur, je pourrais te surpasser, et là, ça serait le drame… »

Celle-ci le fixa choquée un moment, semblant se demander si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Puis elle se reprit.

« C'est ça ton excuse bidon ? »

Le beau blond secoua la tête tout en rigolant doucement, attendrit face à la mauvaise foi et à la fierté de sa belle et tendre.

« Tu as raison. Je me cherche des excuses : tu es la meilleure, dans tous les domaines. D'ailleurs il y a une matière particulière que j'aimerais bien travailler avec toi. » ronronna-t-il d'une voix langoureuse tout en lui lançant un regard de braise.

Elle lui sourit en retour et quand la sonnerie se fit entendre ils sortirent de la classe.

Et alors qu'Hermione souriait fière comme un paon tout en le tenant par la main, Draco se délectait de sa note.

Il avait eu un Troll, le seul Troll de toute sa vie. Mais pour tout avouer il s'en fichait royalement. Il s'en fichait parce qu'il s'avait que cela ne changerait pas grand chose à sa note globale, il s'en fichait parce qu'il connaissait très bien ses capacités réelles et enfin, il s'en contre fichait plus que tout parce qu'en ce moment même il se faisait trainé joyeusement par sa petit amie vers un placard à balai. Et tout le monde savait ce qui se passait dans un placard à balai…

* * *

Vous voyez ! Un Troll. Un Troll ! Non mais c'est qu'il n'est pas du tout intelligent ce type ! Et on ose prétendre que c'est un génie de la réflexion et de la manipulation ! Pffff c'est à ce demander où les gens vont chercher les choses des fois…

Donc voilà. Pour récapituler : il n'est pas si naturellement beau que cela, il a tendance à manquer de tact dans ses propos et il n'est pas un cerveau non plus.

Mais vu que vous semblez vraiment accrochées à lui, je dois donc continuer. Je fais tout ça pour vous soyez en sure ! Je suis navrée de briser vos doux rêves mais je me dois de détruire le mal par le mal !

Contrairement à ce que sa réputation fait croire, Malfoy n'est PAS un bad boy ! Réellement ! Il vous la joue méchant, insolant et prétentieux, mais il n'est pas… si, en fait si, il est prétentieux. Mais pour le reste c'est faux ! Ce ne sont que des chimères inventées dans le but de vous faire fantasmer.

Pour tout vous dire, il lui arrive même d'être plus niais qu'un Poufsouffle ! Si si je vous assure ! Et si ça ça ne brise pas le mythe…!

Vous ne me croyez pas ?! Grand bien vous fasse…

* * *

Hermione était en larmes. Elle était en larmes dans sa chambre qui ressemblait plus à un champ de guerre qu'autre chose. Le lit avait été retourné, les coussins déchirés, les habits jetés à tout va, les objets brisés et les murs brulés par certains sorts.

Sur le matelas au sol Ginny Weasley attendait sagement que sa meilleure amie arrête ses vas et viens incessants pour pouvoir enfin tenter une approche.

« Non mais comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?! Comment hein ?! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait ?! Sale… sale… sale Serpentard ! »

« Hermione, » soupira pour la énième fois la jeune rousse, « je suis sure que ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise attention. »

« Parce que tu prends sa défense maintenant?! Tu es de quel côté au juste ? Le sien ou le mien ?! » s'écria-t-elle rageusement contre son amie.

« De ton coté Hermione évidement! Mais il est mal ! Il va mal ! Non mais faut le voir ! On dirait un zombie: il ne mange plus, ne dort plus, déprime et est infernal avec tout le monde, envoyant balader de ses insultes toute personne qui se trouve à moins de cent mètres de son espace personnel. »

« Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude ça… » fit remarquer la brune.

« Oui sauf que là il est comme ça même avec nous ! Ses amis ! Il s'est remis à traiter Ron de pouilleux et Harry d'orphelin maudit et porteur de poisse! C'est pour dire ! Il s'est même mis à sangloter, gémir et pleurer dans la grande salle ! Devant tout le monde ! Il a fallu que Blaise le sorte avant que sa réputation en prenne un sacré coup ! »

« Oui mais il m'a trompé ! J'espère bien qu'il se sent mal ! » ragea le brunette même si elle était touchée plus que voulu par les propos de la rouquine.

« Il ne t'a pas trompé Hermione ! Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble à cette époque ! » s'insurgea Ginny qui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer de répéter constamment les mêmes choses en vain.

« On s'en fiche ! Je les déteste ! Tous ! »

« Et puis ça ne voulait rien dire ! Ils étaient bourrés, ils ont voulu tenter, pour s'amuser et voir ce que ça faisait. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que les deux ont autant été traumatisés l'un que l'autre ! »

« Je savais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… je le savais… » murmura Hermione pour elle même, continuant à arpenter sa chambre de long en large sans porter attention aux propos de son amie.

« Hermione ! Ils sont mortifiés ! »

« Pourquoi ils me l'ont caché si ce n'était rien du tout hein ?! Pourquoi ?! » accusa-t-elle alors en se retournant vers la rousse.

« La honte peut-être… Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient envie de le crier sur les toits mais plutôt d'oublier ce passage. »

« Ils ne se sont pas dit qu'un jour où l'autre j'allai l'apprendre ? »

« Non je pense plutôt qu'ils ont convenu d'un accord implicite et sans se communiquer de plonger ce moment dérangeant dans un coin très reculé de leur esprit et de le noyer sous une montagne de déni. Ils ne pensaient certainement pas que la potion de Rogue allait faire avouer aux élèves leurs secrets. »

« Oui mais même ! » s'écria le brune butée. Puis elle commença à paniquer : « Et s'il… s'il ne voulais plus de moi… après tout, je suis plutôt dénudée de toute protubérance moi ! Je n'ai rien pour rentrer en compétition ! »

« Il n'y a pas de compétition Hermione ! Les deux sont amoureux de personnes différentes, même si l'un d'eux et dans le déni… Mais Draco lui est dingue de toi !»

« Et puis, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'expérience moi. Et je ne suis pas sportive, marrante et forte… »

« J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide… » souffla Ginny désabusée.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? » demanda d'un coup Hermione avec emportement.

« Tu crois que je suis tombée dans la quatrième dimension ? » répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

La brune lui jeta un regard noir. Elle allait lui cracher sa verve mais elle fut coupée par une litanie de coups contre sa porte.

« Hermiiiiiooonnne mon amoouuuurrrr ! Ouvre moi ! Ouvre moi ! Ouvre moi ! » suppliait piteusement une voix ô combien connue et ô combien détestée en ce moment même.

« Non ! Vas-t-en ! »

« Mais je t'aime moiiii ! De tout mon cœur ! De toute mon âme ! Je suis à genoux ! S'il te plait! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je me meurs ! Je suis mort! Je suis assassiné ! »

« C'est faux je le sais et si tu veux m'impressionner récite plutôt du Shakespeare au lieu de Molière. »

« Non c'est vrai Granger, il a tenté de s'entailler les veines. » informa naturellement la voix de Blaise de l'autre côté du mur.

« Quoi ?! » beugla-t-elle d'inquiétude.

« Viens douce nuit, viens vite amoureuse au front noir, donne moi ma Hermione. Et quand je mourrai que tu la prennes et l'éclates en petites étoiles, dès lors, elle embellira tant le visage du ciel que tout l'univers sera amoureux de la nuit, et que nul ne pourra plus adorer l'aveuglant soleil… » clama Draco d'une haute voix théâtrale bien que rendue rauque par l'alcool.

« Non mais t'inquiète il est trop bourré pour réussir quoi que ce soit. En plus avec des couteaux en caoutchouc il n'allait pas aller loin… »

« Je vais aller me suicider. » pesta encore Draco qui voyait bien que ses belles tirades ne servaient à rien, avant de se mettre à crier : « Tu entends Hermione je vais aller me suicider ! Tout de suite ! Non, en fait j'irai dès que Pansy et Blaise m'auront lâché ! Et lâchez moi vous deux ! »

« Ouvre lui la porte Hermione. » l'encouragea la rousse. « Le pardon, la seconde chance, ce sont des principes de notre maison ça. »

« Je ne sais pas… » hésita cette dernière, prise entre deux feus.

« Hermione, c'est Harry, ouvre la porte, on va discuter d'accord ? » tenta son ami.

« Non ! Je vous hais tous ! » s'époumona-t-elle alors en récupérant un coussin à ses pieds et en le balançant contre la porte.

« Mais mon amourrrrrr… »

« Ce n'était pas de notre faute on était bourrés ! »

« Oh ferme là toi, tu crois qua ça va aider ! Tu t'enfonces là ! »

Hermione fatiguait. Déjà que tout cela la mettait sur les nerfs, voilà que Pansy et Harry se remettaient à se disputer et cela avait le don de lui faire monter la migraine.

« Et de quoi je me mêle, c'est pas tes affaires d'abord ! »

« Hermione est mon amie ! »

« C'est la mienne aussi ! »

« Bé on dirait pas ! »

« Blaise lâche moi je veux aller prendre l'air. »

« Même pas en rêve l'amoureux transi, on est au dernier étage. »

« Je sais ça, c'est bien pour ça que je veux aller à la fenêtre espèce de crétin ! »

« Non ! »

« Lâche moi ! »

« Non c'est non ! Putain aide moi Ron au lieu de te marrer comme un demeuré ! »

« Mais laisse le sauter, il paraît que l'amour donne des ailes ! »

« C'est toi qui va bientôt sauter si tu ne viens pas en renfort ! » s'énerva le Serpentard semblant à bout de souffle, comme s'il affrontait un dragon. « Déjà que les deux idiots nous sont d'aucune utilité !»

« Tu n'es qu'un ensuqué congénital Potter ! Tu ne sais pas du tout consoler les filles ! »

« Oh la poupée gonflable et si tu t'occupais d'aller te faire les ongles et tu nous laissais gérer ça entre adultes intelligents ! »

« Ah parce que tu es intelligent toi? Depuis quand ? »

« Oh les amoureux coincés des sentiments, si vous vous la fermiez deux secondes pour venir nous aider ! »

« Every nigghhhtt in my drreeeaaammmms, I seee you I feeeell you, it is that I know you go onnnn ! »

« Je rêve ou il nous chante du Céline Dion là ? » souffla Ron médusé.

« Comment il connaît Céline Dion ? » demanda Pansy stupéfaite.

« Hermione l'a obligé à voir Titanic. » lui répondit tranquillement Harry comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se battre.

« Ouais, ils ont même pleuré comme des bébés Blaise et lui. » se moqua joyeusement Ron.

« Non c'est pas vrai on avait une poussière dans l'œil ! » s'offusqua Zabini avec emportement.

« Once morrrrreee I open the doooorrrr and you're heeeerrrrreeee…. »

« Je t'en prie Hermione ouvre la porte pour qu'il arrête le massacre ! » tonitruait le Serpentard brun en frappant le mur de bois comme un demeuré.

« Pitié qu'on apporte une hache et qu'on l'achève… »

« La ferme Ron ! » crièrent le reste des voix comme une seule.

Hermione, qui avec tout ce raffut avait arrêté de se plaindre et pleurer, jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie toujours au sol qui soulevait négligemment les épaules en l'air en signe de réponse.

« Vas y avant que ça ne devienne un suicide groupé. »

La brune laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ouvrir enfin la porte.

Elle tomba sur Harry et Pansy qui continuaient à se disputer comme des chiffonniers, Blaise qui balançait des sorts à toutes les fenêtres pour empêcher un certain blond d'aller se jeter dans le vide, Ron assis par terre se bouchant les oreilles et Draco à genoux au sol qui lui chantait la sérénade d'une voix haut perchée sans que le moindre mot n'ait de sens.

Lorsque celui-ci capta enfin qu'elle était devant lui il arrêta le supplice, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer tout le monde.

Un silence brutal s'étendit dans la pièce avant que Draco ne se lève d'un coup et se jette dans ses bras.

Elle eut à peine le temps de les ouvrir avant de se faire plaquer avec force par un corps de marbre qui l'emprisonnait déjà dans une étreinte suffocante.

« Ma douce princesse ! Ma poupée en sucre ! Mon trésors adoré ! Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais mais alors jamais trompée ! Ce qui s'est passé était une erreur ! Une épouvantable et monstrueuse erreur ! Pas vrai ? » grogna-t-il alors en se retournant vers les autres tout en lançant son regard de tueur, ce qui eut pour effet de tous les faire hocher la tête comme un seul homme.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur Pansy et Harry totalement débraillés et qui l'observaient en se tenant toujours figés dans leur position de combat : c'est à dire Harry encerclant de ses deux mains la gorge de Pansy qui elle agrippait d'une main sa tignasse brune et de l'autre se tenait à lui tandis que son genoux était dangereusement proche d'une partie plus que sensible de l'anatomie du jeune homme.

« C'est vrai ça ? Il ne se passe rien entre vous ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Les deux combattants se lâchèrent enfin et Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

« Je te le jure sur tout ce qui m'est le plus cher ! J'ignore pourquoi autant de personnes croient qu'on pourrait former un couple. Je ne suis pas gay, Malfoy n'est pas gay, et même si on l'était, lui et moi, ça serait… beurrkk ! » grogna le brun en frissonnant de dégoût.

« Merci Potter mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant… » railla le blond d'une voix torve alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu sa prestance malgré son état d'ébriété.

« On étaient jeunes, c'était notre première cuite, on l'a mal supportée. » continua le Griffondor sans se soucier de la remarque. « On était en train de se battre pour une stupidité. Malfoy pensait qu'il pouvait avoir Chang et moi, en ce temps là, j'étais attiré par elle. On s'est demandé qui embrassait le mieux, et parce qu'on avaient pas toute notre tête et que notre raisonnement n'était pas très cohérant, l'illumination pour savoir lequel des deux faisait le plus d'effet nous est apparue de manière étrange. Mais crois moi lorsque je t'affirme qu'aujourd'hui encore je m'étonne de savoir comment j'ai pu faire ça ! »

« C'est vrai Hermione ! Tu es la seule et l'unique, aucune fille et aucun homme, et certainement pas Potty, ne font le poids ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma… ! »

« Bon ok, que celui qui lui fait sa culture moldue arrête tout de suite… » ordonna Ron blasé.

« Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime ! Je te veux comme ma petite amie, comme ma femme, la future mère de mes enfants et la grand-mère de mes petits enfants ! D'ailleurs on peut se marier tout de suite si tu veux ! Et qu'on me castre si un jour je ne pense ne serait-ce qu'à te tromper ! »

« Ok ! J'en prends bonne note... »

« La ferme Ron! » fut crié tout en cœur.

Celui-ci leva les bras en l'air en signe de paix pendant que Draco, tout sourire, se penchait sur sa bien aimée et entreprit de lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Celui-ci devint beaucoup plus emporté et passionné, ce qui fit détourner les yeux des personnes dans la salle.

« Bon, maintenant que tout ça est réglé » informa Pansy, « passons aux choses sérieuses : finalement qui est-ce qui embrasse le mieux ? »

« C'est moi ! » hurlèrent ensemble deux voix comme une évidence, indignées qu'on puisse poser la question.

* * *

Vous comprenez la gravité de la situation ? Draco à genoux ! Draco suppliant ! Draco chantant du Céline Dion ! Avouez que c'est choquant comme révélation, non ?

Cela ne vous fait rien ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Vous êtes durs en affaires !

Très bien. Puisque c'est ainsi, je me vois dans l'obligation de sortir les grands moyens.

Vous avez pu voir que Malfoy est niais. Surtout quand il est bourré.

Il a ce petit côté désespéré qui, avouons-le sans nous voiler la face, casse un peu tout son sexe appeal…

Mais Draco Malfoy n'est pas seulement nais, il est pervers par dessus le marché !

Et ça, je suis certaine que vous le saviez déjà ! Mais juste pour enfoncer le clou, penchons-nous dans mes souvenirs je vous prie…

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans la chambre du Serpentard, Draco était parti se doucher tandis qu'Hermione se rhabillait, utilisant certains de ses habits qui avaient investis la chambre verte et argent (parce qu'il fallait avouer que c'était plus pratique et on gagnait en temps en ayant ses affaires directement à porté de main. D'après Draco, les minutes en moins pour traverser le salon et regagner sa propre chambre étaient des minutes de gagnées en câlins.)

Mais alors que le blond débarquait dans la pièce avec pour tout et pour tout une simple et minuscule serviette pour lui cacher son intimité, il tomba sur sa copine qui mettait ses affaires sans dessus dessous en pestant contre tous les diables.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » osa-t-il demander en se calant contre l'arcade de l'entrée.

« Mince ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon écharpe ? Impossible de la retrouver ! » le questionna-t-elle tout en continuant sa quête.

« Prends en une autre. » proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« J'en ai pas d'autre ! La première est au sale, j'ai prêté la seconde à Ginny et la troisième a déjà mystérieusement disparue. »

« On a peut-être des voleurs dans Poudlard… c'est surement les elfes. »

« Draco ! » s'indigna-t-elle alors tout en stoppant ses recherches. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! »

« Depuis que tu leur mets des idées saugrenues dans la tête comme celles de s'habiller, ils nous pètent tous une durite ! » contra alors le blond, semblant heureux qu'elle se soit détournée de sa préoccupation première.

« Enfin les elfes ont le droit à plus de respect et de considération ! Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas avoir des vêtements eux ? Ils ont froids comme nous je te signale ! »

« Oui oui, on va leur donner des vêtements, puis ça va être des jours de congé et bientôt il leur faudra même un syndicat ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ?! » les défendit-elle le nez en l'air tout en le snobant. « Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas avoir des droits ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas normal ! C'est ainsi ! C'est la nature : les elfes sont au service des sorciers, un point c'est tout. Tu veux quoi ? Remettre en cause la nature ?!

« Non je veux… » commença Hermione pour se stopper dans sa tirade, ses yeux se posant sur le coussin de son copain. « Draco ! C'est quoi ça ?!" hurla-t-elle alors tout en brandissant une écharpe rouge et or qui se trouvait cachée dessous.

« Heu… rien… » bougonna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Dans ton caleçon sous ton oreiller ! Les elfes de maison hein… »

« Ok j'avoue, je te l'ai prise. » sourit Malfoy tout en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir ton odeur. J'ai besoin de ton odeur pour me calmer, dormir ou encore me branler. » avoua-t-il simplement.

« Quoi ?! Mais… pourquoi irais-tu te branler alors que je peux le faire pour toi ? »

« Parce que tu refuses de dormir avec moi quand tu as tes règles tout ça par peur de tacher le lit pendant que tu dors ! » soupira-t-il désabusé. « Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire… Je te signale encore un fois que je t'ai dépucelée et que j'ai déjà vu ton sang ! »

« Même ! Et merci d'éviter de me rappeler ce moment de honte monumentale. » grogna-t-elle tout en se dégageant de ses bras alors qu'il commençait à vouloir la déshabiller pour partir se réfugier de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« C'est normale Hermione ! Faut que tu arrêtes de psychoter dessus ! Tu es une fille ok ! Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est la première fois que je fais face à ce genre de situations ? » souffla-t-il tout en montant debout sur le lit pour le traverser et revenir devant elle. Il lui reprit l'écharpe qu'il passa autour de son cou comme seul vêtement.

« Malfoy, évite de me parler de tes ex, tu t'enfonces là… » susurra-t-elle tout en lui laissant prendre son étoffe.

« Bien. Je n'ai rien dit. Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas passer ta vie à fuir mon lit une semaine par moi ! C'est ridicule ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » ronchonna la Griffondor qui n'aimait pas qu'on traite ses idées de stupides. « C'était ce que j'avais prévu. »

« Hermione… tu es épuisante. » soupira-t-il tout en se massant les tempes. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit le tissu lui glisser du cou. « Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je reprends mon écharpe pardi ! »

« Quoi ?! Et comment je vais faire moi ! Demain tu as tes règles! Je vais devoir être abstinent pendant une semaine. Une semaine ! sept jours ! 168 heures ! Tu veux ma mort? » s'insurgea-t-il tel un martyr de tragédie grecque.

« Tu as ta main non ? »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin de ton odeur. Rends moi cette écharpe. » ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Non. » s'opposa-t-elle fermement tout en s'éloignant de lui.

« Ne m'oblige pas à venir te la prendre de force. » la menaça-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers elle tel un prédateur.

« C'est du n'importe quoi Draco. J'en ai besoin ! » s'agaça la jeune fille alors qu'elle se mettait à fuir dans leur salon.

« Moi aussi ! »

Elle se fit vite rattrapée par le Serpentard bien plus rapide qui l'emprisonna facilement et lui arracha l'étoffe des mains pour la maintenir en l'air, empêchant la brunette bien plus petite de l'atteindre.

« Mais moi c'est important alors je la garde ! » S'énerva-t-elle tout en sautillant pour l'attraper en vain.

« Non. »

A bout de force elle arrêta l'attaque de front et tenta une autre stratégie.

« Draco, réfléchis. On est en plein hiver, si je sors ainsi je vais attraper mal et je vais être malade. Et je ne serai donc pas disponible pour toi. En plus, si tu me la rends, je te donne ce que tu veux en échange. Bonnet, pull, T-shirt, tu peux choisir… c'est un bon deal non ? »

Le Serpentard sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, analysant le pour et le contre, avant qu'un joyeux sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage.

« Ok... Je prends ta petite culote alors ! »

* * *

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il m'a bien forcée ce fameux soir à lui refiler ma fameuse petite culotte rose en dentelle que je portais ce jour là.

Vous imaginez un peu le délire?! Renifler mes sous vêtements utilisés! Se branler dans mes vêtements utilisés! Quand je vous dit qu'il lui manque une case à ce type...

Après toutes ses preuves flagrantes vous continuez de croire qu'il est votre prince charmant ? Le beau diable de vos nuits ? Le doux héros de vos jours ? Le détenteur de votre cœur ?

Vous êtes mignonnes…

Bon, laissez moi alors mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Si après toute ma belle plaidoirie vous continuez à penser que le prince des Serpentards est fait pour vous, réfléchissez bien à une chose, un petit détail sans grande importance mais qui peut peser son poids dans la balance.

N'oubliez pas qui je suis.

Je suis Hermione Granger, l'une des meilleures sorcières de ma génération (pour ne pas dire la meilleure, ça ferait trop présomptueux), une héroïne de guerre et la meilleure amie du Survivant.

Alors non non Draco Malfoy est loin d'être parfait, mais c'est mon homme et je l'aime comme il est! Et puis, il a beau avoir toutes les tares du monde, s'il faut lui reconnaître une qualité, c'est bien sa fidélité.

Alors ce message est destiné à toutes les lectrices qui fantasment encore dessus et croient pouvoir un jour l'avoir :

Vous pouvez toutes aller vous faire foutre… Et je préviens d'ore et déjà que ça ne sera pas avec lui !

* * *

**Un des passages de cette fiction est directement inspiré de l'histoire de Loufoca-Granger : **_**25 jours pour séduire Hermione Granger**_**. Il faut savoir que certains éléments de celle-ci m'ont traumatisée et je beugue encore dessus. Du coup je fais un hommage à son Draco en reprenant par un clin d'œil plus qu'imposant une de ses lubies. Maintenait, pour savoir à quoi je fais référence, vous êtes obligés d'aller lire sa fiction ! Mais avant ça, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ceci… ^^ **


End file.
